A fate worse than Azkaban?
by Belladonna-Lilies
Summary: Draco Malfoy's punishment for his crimes: live with Harry Potter for the next three years. Warnings: mature content. Yaoi in future chapters & more.
1. Safe with me

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE: THIS WILL INVOLVE A GUYXGUY PAIRING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**This is my first HarryXDraco fanfiction and I'm going to dedicate it to: InTheirBadnessReign who can be found at: She's the one who inspied me to write a HPxDM** **fanfiction, with her own stories.**

**This takes place sometime after Deathly Hallows. If I stuff something up, please tell me. I am ignoring the Epilogue ok? Not completely, but for the most part. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that goes to JKRowling**

* * *

An incredibly decrepit, Draco Malfoy stared up at the Wizengamot and whimpered, before dropping his eyes to the floor. 

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. The Wizengamot has decided that, as the prison Azkaban has been filled, and yours is the smallest of given offences, your sentence is..." At this point a small peaky man, sitting next to the speaker leaned over and showed the man a note. Unbeknownst to Draco the piece of parchment read: "I will do it. Send him to me at three." with the initials H.P. Scrawled in the bottom right hand corner. The speaker coughed twice and his eyes widened in surprise, or possibly in shock.

"Your sentence is that you shall live with Harry James Potter for the next three years on probation." Draco's head jerked up as he stared at the speaker with undisguised horror spreading across his face. The wizards present all had to contain their laughter as Draco's only words floated to within their hearing.

"I think I would have preferred Azkaban."

* * *

Harry Potter lay on a couch at number 12 Grimmauld Place and tried not to laugh as he surveyed the arguments taking place in front of him. Dobby was trying to stop Kreacher from muttering obscene swear words under his breath while Kreacher stared at Dobby, obviously convinced that Dobby could hear his very thoughts. One the opposite side of the room Hermione was arguing with Ron profusely, trying to convince him that it was fine for her family to pay for him to come on holiday with them. Suddenly Hermione broke from the argument and looked at the clock as it started to chime 3 pm, poked Ron in the side, gestured quietly at it and helped herd Dobby and Kreacher upstairs. 

Harry didn't notice any of the last few movements as he was standing in front of a large mirror trying to straighten himself up, and control his hair, and, quite inevitably, did not succeed. As the doorbell rang Harry check his appearance one last time, sighed, and went into the hallway to open the door. From the stairs above Hermione whispered down to him, 'Good luck Harry, write to us soon ok?' Harry nodded in response and strode to the doorway and, after running his fingers nervously through his chaotic hair, opened the door to find a twitchy, nervous, blushing Draco looking back at him.

"Um, Draco.. Come.. Come in." Harry said, flushing, all of his planned welcomes disappearing from his mind.

".. Thanks, Potter," Replied Draco, with barely a hint of his old venom in his voice. He stepped inside, then his eyes swept from side to side as if he expected to be attacked at any moment by something. Harry watched silently for a few moments, taking in Draco's clothing and appearance in general and found himself shocked beyond belief. The old Draco was barely present at all, this new Draco was grimy, his hair was longer and was so dirty it appeared to be brown. His clothing was wretched and obviously second or third hand.

"Uh.." Draco was getting nervous, as he had never been under such direct scrutiny by someone who mean him no harm, the only people that had inspected him so were his father who was looking for something to complain about, and the people who had... He barely avoided a shudder and blocked his mind from thinking about it. "What are you looking at.. Potter?"

"Call me Harry. You need a shower, and I'm sure I can find you something to wear. That is, if you don't mind something of mine?" Harry watched carefully for Draco's reaction and was surprised as dread, then embarrassment showed in Draco's eyes. Little did he know that Draco's thoughts were following a very interesting pattern. _' He thinks I'm disgusting, I can tell, then again, who wouldn't? I'm such a moron. Oh god, he can probably tell..'_

"Um, yeah.. A shower..I'd like that Po.. Harry." Harry couldn't help a small smile when Draco said his name, but he quickly realized that Draco probably thought he was mocking him and smothered it, then guided him to the bathroom telling him to feel free to use any of the shampoos, soaps, towels and all of the things that were in the bathroom. He then said he would find some suitable clothes and left Draco to it.

Once he was sure that Draco had the water running Harry practically ran up to his room, chuck some floo powder into the fire place and said, beaming at a surprised Ron and Hermione. "He said my name. He called me Harry!! Oh, I'm supposed to be getting clothes, bye!" As he withdrew his head, Ron turned to Hermione and shrugged while Hermione laughed a little, pleased that her friend had finally gotten a little of what he was looking for. Hermione pulled Ron forward and whispered in his ear. Ron's face went from shocked, to amazed and then he just cracked up laughing.

* * *

Harry had found Draco some clothes and opened the bathroom door, expecting to find Draco washing in a steam filled shower cubicle. Instead he found one Draco Malfoy, curled up on the bathroom floor, crying softly. 

"Draco?" Harry said in shock, then he went over to the other young man, and sat next to him, before pulling him into a warm embrace. "Draco, it's ok, shh, it's ok now, your safe here. You're safe with me. I swear." As Harry sat there holding Draco, as Draco's tears soaked his shirt, Harry realized that rebuilding Draco Malfoy was going to take a while.

"Draco, lets get you into this shower ok? Then you can get some proper rest." Draco looked up at Harry and nodded, barely. The two men stood carefully, Harry ready to catch Draco if he fell, and Draco trying not to. Draco began shedding his clothes, what there was of them anyway, and after a moment Harry did the same. Draco stopped and turned to Harry his question obvious. "I'm not going to let you fall down in there am I? I'm getting in the shower with you." He said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world, but the truth was that his heart was beating rapidly at the idea of them being together in such a confined space, naked.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly shrugged it off. It was Po.. No. It was Harry's house, and his rules,and it seemed that the guy actually gave a damn.They stepped into the shower cubicle and Draco tried to work out where to start, he was coated in dirt.

"How about we start with your hair?" Harry said and with no prompting or real warning he put shampoo into his hand then started to wash Draco's hair. Draco tried to pull away but quickly realized that there was no where to run and that it was kind of nice, Harry's hands massaging his scalp like that. So he turned and tilted his head back, so that the other could reach easier. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he washed Draco's hair, while Draco let him do it. He'd wanted to do this for years, bur his hands in the other's blonde hair, if only to mess it up, or so he thought, but over the last year he had come to the realization that he wanted to have it between his fingers more than anything. Harry had faced the facts, he wanted Draco. Bad.

As he massaged Draco's scalp he felt some movement in his nether regions and hoped that he could keep his urges at bay. Harry swallowed gently, then spoke.

"Uh, you can rinse now Draco, I think I got the worst of it." Draco moved his head under the water stream and ran his hands through his hair a couple of times. Then he stood directly under it's flow and picked up the soap, as he washed he could feel Harry's eyes running over him and thought nothing much of it. After all he had lost a fair bit of weight and didn't look as healthy as he had last time the two had met. Had Draco looked around, he would have discovered that Harry had been watching the water run over Draco's body and was now, quite firmly wrapping a towel around his hips, trying to hide his erection from view, and the thoughts that accompanied it.

When Harry had his thoughts under control he looked back up to find Draco watching him with a curious expression on his face, Harry blushed and Draco just raised his eyebrows before speaking.

"Uh.. Any chance you could wash my back? I want to get all of this dirt off..." This time it was Draco who blushed and ducked his head.

" Um, yeah sure." Harry's heart soared as he washed Draco's back carefully with a cloth and some soap, making sure that he got all of the dirt off. To Harry's shock he found scars marring Draco's back, and as he traced one of them with a finger tip Draco saids sadly: "There were a lot of angry people that had access to me Harry, they got their revenge.. And I let them."

* * *

**Please review!! I want to know what you think! and do you want me to include some RonXHermione goodness? Please vote: Yes or no, and if you have any other suggestions I would love to hear them.**

**Belladonna**


	2. Friends and a Dancing Chicken

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE: THIS WILL INVOLVE A GUYXGUY PAIRING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Hi everyone!! Thank you all for favouriting, reviewing, and watching my story. At the end of the last chapter I asked if I should have RonXHermione goodness and due to votes given, my decision has been that in this fanfiction there won't be any, however in a separate story there will be. Please continue and enjoy. (I think this is the quickest update I've ever managed on any story. Thank you all for your support)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that goes to JKRowling**

* * *

"There were a lot of angry people that had access to me Harry, they got their revenge.. And I let them." 

Harry stared at Draco in amazement, he let them do this to him? There were a lot of scars, a lot of beatings. Harry had the sudden need to protect the other man. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, and held him close. Draco struggled at first, surprised and a little worried, then he turned to face Harry and rested his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"You let them do this?" Harry broke the quiet murmurings of the shower with a barely spoken question, beside Draco's ear. "Why?"

"I deserved it, thats all. I deserved everything I got." Draco replied, standing in Harry's arms, before pulling away and moving under the shower for a final rinse. "Could you pass me a towel Harry? I think I'm clean enough now." Wordlessly Harry passed Draco a towel and stepped out of the shower cubicle before drying himself of the spray that had settled on his skin. The two men dried themselves in silence and got dressed. As they left the bathroom the very first thing they saw was Dobby chasing Kreacher up the staircase with a frying pan yelling at him incoherently. The pair watched in silence for a moment then started to laugh at the ridiculous scene in front of them.

"Do..do you want some food?" said Harry still trying to stop laughing, Draco nodded and they headed into the kitchen. Harry decided to get Draco to laugh again, hearing him laughing and happy made himself feel a little better about what had been done to the other male. Harry pulled his wand out of his belt loops and waved it gently.

Draco watched this and felt a little empty as he remembered watching his own wand being broken by his tormentors. However a smile came to his face as vegetables and knives danced out of their holdings and began to prepare a meal before his eyes. Harry nudged him and pointed at the fridge and Draco began to laugh once more as a whole cooked chicken proceeded to do the can-can exiting the fridge. As the pair sat down two plates landed in front of them and a salad and some chicken pieces were deposited in from of them. As they ate Draco flushed a little embarrassed to be eating in front of Harry, he was starving though, and began to shove food into his outh as if it was going to be snatched away.

"Draco, eat slower, if you keep eating at that rate you'll regret it later." Draco paused and looked up, Harry was watching him with a smile and passed a drink across the table. Draco swallowed what he had in his mouth and took the drink carefully.

"Thank you." He murmured looking at the table. A few minutes later Harry gently lifted the older boy and carried him to a bedroom next door to his own. As he tucked Draco in Harry chuckled quietly when, in his sleep, Draco said his name.

Harry went into his room and after checking the window, making sure that it was open far enough for Hedwig to get in, he removed his clothing and got into ed wearing only his boxers. He fell asleep quickly and sank into a light sleep. His sleep, for once, was not filled with images of the golden haired boy who was a sleep on the other side of the wall but of a very happy Buckbeak rubbing his head against Harry's hand.

Screaming and whimpering broke into Harry's dreams and as he sat upright Dobby said to him urgently that the Malfoy boy next door was making the sounds. Harry bolted into Draco's room and found the other man sitting up with an expression of pure terror on his face. As Harry approached him Draco shrank back and then, when he realized that it was Harry, started apologizing, saying that he was sorry, over and over again.

"Draco Malfoy, you've never apologized to me before, and I don't intend to let you start now, so lay down and shut up." Draco's eyes opened wide as Harry made this announcement then did what he was told. He sank back down onto the bed and watched Harry as he moved closer to the bed. Harry brought a chair with him and sat on it beside Malfoy's bed. Harry smiled gently at him and wiped away the tears that had trekked down Malfoy's face, then after resting his hand on Malfoy's jaw, took his hand, awkwardly tossed a blanket over himself and settled back in the chair, as if to sleep. Still holding Draco's hand.

Draco smiled into his blankets, and couldn't contain his joy, maybe he was going to get to show Harry that he actually cared for him. A little more than he could admit, even to himself.

* * *

Over the next three weeks the two men worked together, gradually Draco Malfoy was being rebuilt, a little differently to the way he was before, but he was once again, Draco, the owner of a sexy smirk, and well built body and a head of gorgeous blonde hair.

* * *

Draco stood in front of a mirror, inspecting his new look, he and Harry had gone shopping and Draco now had a new haircut and new clothes. The blonde had decided to stop gelling his hair back and so his newly cut, shaggy locks, hung around his face, the hair at the back of his head hung to his collar and at the front, his hair reached just past his jaw, with a piece on either side that sat just below eye level. He had opted for black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt today and turned to Harry who was sitting in his chair near Draco's bed. 

"Are you sure I look ok? I want them to know I've changed. They won't hate me right?"

Harry looked up from the letter he was reading and smiled.

"Draco, you know I've been writing to them each week about you, they don't hate you, you've read their replies." Unbelievably, after the first week Harry had started to tell Draco about Ron and Hermione and he had actually seemed interested. It turned out that Draco was actually a little i awe of Hermione's talents and thought that Ron was hilarious. It was just his family prejudices that caused previous dislike. As Harry told Draco more about his friends Draco started to like them as people and wanted to know what they thought of him. So as Harry wrote to them and they replied, Draco became their friend in a way. They were coming to visit today and Draco wanted to look good. He wanted to make proper friends not just collect people the way he had in school.

The doorbell rang through the house and Draco started to panic a little. Harry watched him for a moment, grinning at the other boy's discomfort.

"Come on Draco, it's just Ron and Hermione, you can do this." Harry took the other boy's hand and lead his down the stairs and to the door. "Now open it and say hello, ask them in. Smile." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Draco pulled open the door and looked out at Ron and Hermione.

"Come.. Come in." Draco stuttered and smiled shakily. The pair laughed and stepped inside, then looked at Harry and Draco.

"Thanks for having us over." Said Hermione with a smile, then jabbed Ron in the ribs with her elbow as he stared at Malfoy.

"Uh, yeah. What she said." Ron muttered flushing. The four headed into the living room and sat down. To everybody's surprise Kreacher helped every one to their seats with out his usual mutterings and Dobby appeared with a tray of drinks and some food.

As they relaxed, and ate, the four became more comfortable and the only awkward moment came when Ron was asked a question and didn't notice as he was too busy staring at Draco and Harry's linked hands. The other three crackdup as Ron noticed the silence around him and looked up, to meet Draco's amused gaze. as he ducked his head, blushing hotly, the others laughed and smiled.

The clock on the wall chimed 7 sooner than they expected, time had flown as they sat and talked, and laughed. As they headed to the door, they discussed when they'd come by next. Harry was gradually planning on introducing Draco to his friends so that when he did have a party, the other man would be comfortable among the visitors.

"Your friends are the most forgiving people I have ever known." said Draco looking up the taller man.

"They're not my friends," said Harry shaking his head. "They're yours too."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please review, you all made me smile when I logged on to find that this story was so popular, so quickly Thank you everyone. What do you think of Draco's new look? Any advice, questions or pointers welcome!**

**Belladonna  
**


	3. A Party Fiasco Or Not?

**_So sorry that this took me so long!! I apologise, and hope with all my heart you'll forgive me! I hope you'll like this one. I'm going to dedicate it to liquid flames, who's "a bit of a lemon person" I hope you like mine!_**

**_See you guys around. Please enjoy, Belladonna. _**

* * *

_"They're not my friends," said Harry shaking his head. "They're yours too."_

Remembering Harry's words to him that day Draco looked around him, at the sea of people he now knew. He grabbed a glass of firewhiskey from one of the many tables laid out around the rooms and tried to find somewhere to sit down. Most of the seats in the place were occupied so he figured he'd find a nice quiet corner to settle down in. Draco moved into the main hallway and looked around. The bedrooms, and most of the upstairs rooms were definite no's, gathering from the sounds that were coming down from them. Suddenly a hand tapped him gently on the shoulder. He turned and looked down, a small, dark-haired girl looked up and him.

"Hey, will you come dance with me?" He looked at her blankly for a moment, trying to remember who this one was, ah, that's right, Bizzaz. She was related to Tonks somehow.

"Uh, actually, I was looking for a place to sit down." He replied awkwardly. She smiled up at him, "I think I know the perfect place." She took him by the hand and led him through the house. She amazingly found an empty room and she took him over to a seat. He sank back into the seat and got comfortable, he looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Why don't you sit down?" She grinned at him and sank into the chair beside his and they sat there, talking about random things, like what the worst hobby in the world was when she leaned over and kissed him. His eyes went wide in shock and he froze. He heard the door open and pulled away, and looked at the person who had entered. Harry.

Draco sat there mutely for a moment staring at the person who he cared greatly for. Harry stared back then blushed.

"I appear to have intruded, I'm sorry, get back to.. whatever it was that you were doing.." Harry turned and closed the door as he left the room. Draco just stared, helplessly after him for a moment before moving, he strode across the room and ran after Harry. Draco searched through the house, room after room, but he wasn't having much luck. He headed upstairs, considering just going to bed, but instead he went up onto the roof and sat there, trying to work out what had just happened. An attractive young lady had kissed him. He didn't react, Harry had walked in and he chased Harry when he left.. Harry... Harry had been.. sad? Draco eyes opened wide and a smile broke out across his face. Harry might like him back! Draco raised his head, and actually discovered that the other boy was mere meters away, curled up on a balcony, crying?

Draco stood carefully, the roof was a little wet, and slippery in the cold so as he moved closer he could hear the odd sobbed words, rising from Harry's form. "Girls.. should've know. Idiot." Suddenly Draco was reminded of the night before.

_The pair had been sharing a bed for months, if not purely because that chair couldn't be comfortable to sleep in and Harry moving from one room to the next every night, just wasn't fair. The dreams didn't come as much an more but as Draco lay there he felt a little scared._

_"Um, Harry?" Draco said quietly, looking across at the man who shared his bed._

_"Mmm," groaned Harry opening his eyes, Draco grinned, the sleepy tousle haired Harry just blinked owlishly at him and swept a hand over his eyes, trying to dislodge sleep._

_"The party.. I'm worried ." Draco said blushing he ran a hand through his hair. Harry brought a hand up and grasped Draco's nervous hand then released it and placed his hand on Draco's cheek. _

_"How cute." Then Harry pressed his lips to Draco's and pulled away after a few moments and rolled over. "G'night Draco."_

_"Night Harry," Unknown to Harry Draco's heart was racing and he pressed a hand to his lips in surprise._

With this memory in mind, Draco stepped carefully onto the balcony and went to his love.

Draco crouched in front of Harry and looked at him for a moment.then he placed his hand on the crying man's jaw and raised his head. He looked Harry in the eyes and wiped away his tears. Draco smiled slightly and pressed his mouth against the younger man's. Just as Harry's lips began to move against his own Draco heard the door open followed by a loud gasp. As he pulled back he heard the door slam shut and footsteps running from the room beyond. Draco pulled open the door and, much to his amusement heard Ron yelling as he ran through the house. "Draco was kissing Harry!!!" Draco looked down at Harry and found a grinning Harry looking back at him.

"Well that certainly saves time." said Harry, and stood, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck. As their lips met once again the door burst open and there stood Hermione, who looked them over once, Draco hand grasping Harry's left butt cheek with the other wrapped around him waist. Harry pressed against Draco, one hand buried in Draco's hair and the other pressed against Draco crotch, grinned and yelled "Finally!!" Then she left the room, closing the door behind her. Harry grabbed his wand (not that one!!) and muttered a locking spell, sick of the interruptions. They stumbled over to the bed and cast aside the sheets. They sank to the bed kissing, barely bothering to breathe. Harry ran his hand up under Draco's shirt, finally able to touch the body he had spent weeks admiring. Harry felt Draco's hands pulling up the bottom ofhis shirt, trying to remove it with little success and lifted himself up a littleso that the offending clothing could be removed. At the same time he was attempting to remove Draco's shirt and once both of them were shirtless they sank back down onto the bed. Harry felt Draco's erection straining against his thigh and laughed softly. He moved his mouth to Draco's throat and nibbled on his pulse point, listening to Draco's mewlings made Harry Jr. strain too. Harry moved his way further down Draco's chest and while he was sucking on one nipple his fingers made fast work of Draco's fly. Pulling down Draco's pants Harry paused for a moment, lifting himself up to inspect his prize. Draco looked gorgeous. He was laying on Harry's bed, panting, his hair mussed and his fly undone. Harry didn't think anything could ruin that moment.

_**BANG!!! BANG!!! BANG!!! **_

Harry looked over at the door in anger.

"What the fuck do you want!?" He yelled, so over being interrupted.

"UH.. Fellas.. Sorry about this but.. um.. You might want to give me Sangre.."

At this they both looked at each other then at the door.

"You what, Bizzaz?" said Draco sitting up after he recognized the voice.

"Look out onto the balcony." There was a moment of silence then the boys did what she said. There.. Sitting on the balcony was a blonde girl of about 20, swinging her legs and eating popcorn, eyes fixed on the pair. Seeing the rage rising in Harry's eyes Draco moved to the glass doors and opened them.

"You are Sangre I presume?" He said softly. She looked at him and giggled.

"Yup.. You guys gunna stop? It was just getting good..." He smirked and tried not to laugh, this girl was nuts.. Brilliant. but nuts. Helead her ito the room and swiftly unlocked the door.

"We aren't stopping.. but hopefully the interruptions will.." Draco replied and laughed as her face fell, she'd realized that meant she didn't get to watch any more. He opened the door and looked at Bizzaz.. "Thank you.. I think.." He laughed softly at her expression and saw about threegirls behind her pass out.. and Ron laying on the floor surrounded by a large pool of blood. "Who killed Weasley?" He asked, confused.. It was a party, no-one was supposed to die..

"I think that was you." replied Bizzaz, gesturing at his state of undress. He looked down and blushed.. He'd forgotten he was only wearing pants and boxers.. It probably didn't help that the pants were around his thighs either.

"Uh.. I gotta go.." Said Draco before closing the door and locking it. He then cast charms for silence and went to the glass doors to the balcony and cast a spell to make it impossible to see in them. "I think I got everything..." He murmured, then Harry locked his arms around him and dragged him back to the bed. "Now where were we.."

* * *

They settled back onto the bed but this time Draco pulled off his pants completely, before going to work on Harry's. As Harry's pants were removed Draco couldn't help but ask him a question. "Did you know that Ron is gay?" Harry looked down at Draco in surprise.

"Really? News to me.. I thought he liked Hermione.."Harry broke off with a gasp as Draco took his member deep into his mouth. Surrounded by Draco's warm mouth Harry couldn't contain an involuntary thrust, that drove him deeper into Draco. "Bloody hell!" Draco's pulled back and grinned up at Harry. Harry looked down at him and reached down, flipping Draco onto his back. Laying down on top of him Harry trailed kissed down Draco's chest and completely removed Draco's pants. He ran his tongue up Draco's member and grinned as Draco moaned. Harry moved back up and shoved his fingers in the other boys face. "Suck." Draco took his fingers and sucked on them, coating them in saliva. Harry removed his fingers once they were liberally coated and gradually began to stretch Draco, preparing him for what was to come. Draco moaned, it hurt, but Harry was careful, ony adding more fingers when he was sure Draco was ready. As he moved to slip himself inside Draco's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"You are not putting that in me!" Harry's eyes widened in surprise.. And he yelped when Draco moved to place him fingers inside him.

"Well you aren't doing it to me either!!!" Harry pushed Draco off and they both sat there glaring at each other.

* * *

Outside a gathering of men and women from the party began to cry.. Why couldn't they just do it already... It was just getting to the good bit and everything..

* * *

That night, for the first time in months, the pair slept in separate beds but they were never far from each others thoughts.

Harry lay there, he couldn't sleep, his body was used to Draco's warmth beside him.

Draco sat in his bed, he couldn't sleep. He ran his hand up and down his aching member and as he found his release he breathed Harry's name followed by "Scourigify" to clean up the mess he had made.

Draco was determind to prove that he did not need Harry James Potter as much as Harry needed him.

* * *

_**There you go, sorry it took so long! By the way, what did you expect to happen? We have our two lovely semes here, did you really think it was going to be that simple? Sorry!! and yes, the people gathered are symbolizing you guys, or at least thats what I imagined. Please do kill me, and review!! I'll update faster, Promise!!! **_

_**Belladonna ** _

* * *


	4. Surprise Visit

Draco was determined to prove that he did not need Harry James Potter as much as Harry needed him. Or at least that was the plan. It had been weeks, hell, nearly two months, since the pair had last shared a bed. A brief kiss the a week ago, lustful gazes since then. A hard-on was to be expected in number 12 Grimmauld place. The pair were having a hell of a time keeping their hands off each other. Neither was willing to be 'bottom though.. so it was nearly impossible for any sexual contact.

Harry sighed, staring into the fireplace, Draco had taken to wearing very little around the house when no-one else was around. Harry's willpower was crumbling. He didn't want to be the girl.. but did he really have a choice? He sighed again, loudly.

"Geez, I thought I'd get to see.." Harry's head shot up, and he found himself face to face with the girl from the balcony that night. "I mean.. Uhm.. WHY IS THERE NO NEKKIDZ!?" Harry stared at her blankly, he was in shock.. What the hell was going on here? Bizzaz, Tonks' niece appeared in the fireplace and took in everything at a glance.

"Sangre.. Shut up.. Hi Harry.. Sorry about that.." Uh.. More and more confusing. Wait.. Wasn't this the girl that Draco had..!?

"What are you doing here?" Harry blurted. He jumped when he heard Draco's voice come from the doorway.

"I invited them.. I think.." Harry's head turned and he winced as Sangre squealed. Harry's hands shifted to his lap, as he felt a bulge form. Draco was naked from the waist up, well.. Hips up really.. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and they disappeared suddenly. Harry squirmed in his seat and squeaked as the girls sat either side of him. Sangre inspected Draco's boxers and thought for a moment, before handing them to Harry.

"Uh, what the hell?" Harry was flushing as Draco walked past the three of them and left the living room.

"Well.. We thought we'd better talk to you." Sangre said as she looked around the room. She looked at Harry's face for a moment before inspecting his hair. "Draco wants you." She reached a hand up and seemed to tweak his hair, mussing it up and twitching it one way or the other. "He doesn't want to be on the bottom cause of what happened." She seemed satisfied with his hair and looked back to his face. "He doesn't want to admit it of course. He's scared." She glanced at Bizzaz. Are you gunna say anything? I don't like this scenario."

Bizzaz sighed and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry about what you saw that night. I have this uh.. problem. I get um.. caught up in a moment.. and do really stupid things.. Where as she just does really stupid things." She said gesturing to Sangre.. Who was doing.. something.. to the clock which had begun to play "I'm too sexy." She turned around and grinned.

"I fixed it! Didn't that chiming get annoying? I mean. This is far more fitting! Now you guys just have to dance around naked right?" Harry stared at her, then turned to Bizzaz.

"Wasn't she completely sane about five minutes ago?" Bizzaz looked at him, completely serious.

"Wait util you've seen your hair." He stood and looked in the mirror on the far side of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" It was at this moment that Draco decided to return, this time fully clothed, which made Sangre say something, that sounded suspiciously like 'awwwww no more nekkids.' Harry began to flush, his hair was had been turned into something akin to a girl's. It was a black/red combination, and framed his face, but somehow the back of his hair hung to mid waist.

"Oh.. It suits you Hairy.. I mean Harry." Sangre began to giggle and Bizzaz snorted. Harry turned to the blonde spaz and growled.

"Fix it. Now." She looked at him, and started to sniffle, then cry. Draco walked over too her and petted her head. Bizzaz laughed briefly, then waved her wand, returning his hair almost to normal. The length was fixed but the colour remained.

"If you hadn't guessed, she's my sister, she can affect other people appearances and I can change the sex of a person." Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You two are definitely related to Tonks.. But she can only change her own features. How come you guys are different?"

Sangre came over, no longer crying, and plonked herself on his lap. "Well.. We're like Tonks kind of. Our mum fell in love with a wizard, so we're half and half, but cause we're twins, our abilities got kind of.. jumbled. See auntie got to change herself, and I can change other people, while sis can change peoples sexes.. but.. cause we all got the ability to do magic.. we don't have each others talents. Umm.. In short, if you take Tonks, sister's, and my abilities, you'd have a full fledged metamorph. It's kind of a rare ability.. So yeah." He stared at her for a moment, looked at Bizzaz and turned back to Sangre, and started laughing. Dog-like ears suddenly sprouted from Sangre's head, before flattening against her skull. Harry laughed harder as Draco walked over and poked her ears.

"Uh.. Coyote.. right?" Sangre looked up at him with shining eyes before wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezed, which made Bizzaz sigh.

"Sangre.. It's time to go. Now."

"Aww, but I wanna stay.. I mean.. Well.." Sangre's bottom lip poked out slightly. "I wanna see the whole thing this time!" The guys looked at each other briefly and spoke as one.

"No." Sangre sighed and followed her sister to the fireplace. As she stepped into the green flames she caught a glimpse of the pair kissing and sighed, she always missed out on the good parts. Sangre followed Bizzaz out of the fireplace at their house and they went into the kitchen.

"You know, why don't you just call up those guys from Ouran.. You know they don't mind you watching." Sangre looked at her sister and smiled.

"Who said I hadn't already? I just wanted to fill in time." Bizzaz sighed and sipped her coffee, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry watched the girls step into the green flames, and as soon as he thought it was safe he grabbed Draco and pressed their lips together. He slid his hands under Draco's shirt and sighed, he'd been holding out for so long..

* * *

Draco smirked to himself. Inviting the girls over had been a stroke of genius, especially Sangre, she loved all forms of Yaoi.. and after all, she was probably the one that has caused such a violent reaction from Harry.. Although maybe he was jealous of Bizzaz.. She had been the girl he had kissed on that night.. no by choice, but that was besides the point.. Draco gave up on his thoughts as Harry pulled off his shirt and nibbled on his neck. What use were thoughts, actions were far more useful. Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and smiled as Harry looked up at him.

Somehow they had shifted so that Harry was laying back on the couch with Draco over him. Draco took in what lay beneath him. A tousle haired Harry, cheeks flushed, his lips pink. Harry's shirt had ridden up, giving Draco a view of Harry's toned flesh, below that, Harry's jeans were undone and a stiffened member strained against his boxers. Draco smiled and lowered his head, nibbling on the soft skin of Harry's stomach. He slid his hand around Harry's lower back and slipped it past the waistband of his boxers. Harry shuddered slightly as Draco rubbed his finger tip over his hole. Draco smiled and lifted himself back up, grinding his crotch against Harry's. Harry let out a moan and Draco pressed their lips together. Looks like he won top after all.

**I'm about to die for cutting it of there aren't I? Sorry about that, but I did a little omake as an apology...**

"Sangre.. It's time to go. Now."

"Aww, but I wanna stay.. I mean.. Well.." Sangre's bottom lip poked out slightly. "I wanna see the whole thing this time!" Draco looked at her and sighed, he'd covered it pretty quickly when she'd stolen his boxers, but she wasn't going to leave otherwise. He undid his pants and slid them, and his boxers, to the ground. Sangre's eyes lit up and she moved towards him, then squatted and inspected it.

"Wow.. Well actually.. After all that fuss.. I just thought it'd be bigger is all.. It's kinda.. dinky.." Draco glared down at the girl and she squeaked. He pulled up his pants and spoke.

"Out." She whimpered and went over to the fireplace, she threw some floo powder in and disappeared. Suddenly her head reappeared.

"I was joking. Nice cock Draco." A camera appeared in her hand and snapped a photo. "I'ma tell the guys!" Bizzaz stared at her sister and groaned.

"Sorry about her..." She stepped into the fireplace after pressing a hand against her sisters head and shoving her back home.


End file.
